Miradas
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: La comunicación es muy importante, las miradas lo son aun mas y es de la unica manera en la que se pueden hablar. MatsuHana. Reto personal.


_**Dia 7: One-shot basado en uno de los 5 sentidos. (Vista). MatsuHana.**_

 _ **De mirada a mirada.**_

 _"Si una mirada quemara, me encantaría que me incineraras"._

Esas eran típicas frases que Makki le decía a Matsukawa, ambos se coqueteaban casi siempre, pero casi nunca con palabras. Esas cosas se las decía únicamente con la mirada.

 _"La vista es el mejor método de seducción"._

Le aseguro una vez Matsukawa y desde ese día ese fue su método de comunicación. Siempre insinuándose, pero sin llegar a nada.

 _"Solo nos basta con las miradas"._

No importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera a sí mismo, Hanamaki nunca quedaba satisfecho con aquello; quería ir más allá, quería sentir, no solo ver. Pero no era algo que se animara a decir o insinuar.

-Makki-chan, deberías decirle- le reclamo Oikawa, Hanamaki miro a Mattsun sonriendo y este le devolvió la mirada, alzando las cejas repetidamente, haciéndole soltar una carcajada.

-Así no es como funcionamos Mattsun y yo- Oikawa le siguió lanzando reproches que él no escucho, prefería mandarse miradas con Matsukawa que se las devolvía de la manera más seductora.

 _"Si tan solo me tocaras así"._

Ambos pasaban mucho tiempo en la casa del otro, viendo videos, películas, jugando video juegos o ese tipo de cosas, casualmente incitándose con las comunes miradas. Hanamaki nunca dejaba de sorprenderse, cada una de las miradas de Matsukawa era única e irrepetible, nunca hacia la misma mirada dos veces. Ese día, estaban cenando en la casa del moreno junto a los padres del mismo.

-Y bien, Hanamaki-kun. ¿Aún no tienes novia?- le pregunto la madre de su amigo, él le sonrió a ella y a su esposo, mientras disimuladamente mirada al hijo del par que sonreía con malicia.

-Nop, no me interesan esas cosas por ahora, aunque...- de nuevo su mirada se encontró con la de Matsukawa, que esta vez no logro descifrar lo que trataba de decirle con los ojos. Hanamaki sonrió, le gustaba ser indescifrable.

-Hay una chica especialmente linda en mi clase, parece un ángel- la madre de su amigo se emocionó ante el comentario, pensó que Matsukawa negaría repetidas veces mientras sonreía; pero no fue el caso. Cuando trato de encontrar la mirada de su amigo, sus ojos ya lo miraban fijamente, la molestia y el resentimiento que le transmitió aquella mirada le recorrió el cuerpo como un latigazo de corriente eléctrica, se estremeció, su cuerpo se puso sensible, bajo la mirada de inmediato. No podía creer que una mirada de Mattsun le hubiera causado aquello, un remolino de pensamientos se instaló en su cabeza y de repente lo sintió. Lo sintió de verdad. La mano de Matsukawa, acariciando su pierna por debajo de la mesa. El suave toque iba de arriba a abajo, acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna, sintió como el moreno aplicaba fuerza de vez en cuando; le miro y Matsukawa tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Makki solo pudo temblar ante el toque.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado y los padres de Matsukawa se fueron a dormir, ellos se quedaron solos, sin decir nada, porque ese no era su estilo. Fueron a la habitación y se sentaron en la cama, ya que era fin de semana, Hanamaki se quedaría a dormir, pero en ese momento, pensaron que sería imposible.

 _"Una mirada y un toque... tienen el mismo efecto si son tuyos"._

Makki suspiro, si era Matsukawa, cualquier cosa funcionaria en él. Se tiro de espaldas a la cama, extendiendo los brazos, quedándose ahí por un momento hasta que de nuevo sintió algo. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, sabía que Matsukawa estaba encima de él, mirándole como siempre. Cuando abrió sus ojos, ahí estaba, sonriendo.

 _"Nunca cambiaremos"._

 _"Probablemente no"._

Sus ojos hablaban, nunca podrían hacerlo de otra manera cuando estaban solos, no era tan fácil.

 _"Tócame"._

 _"Quiero hacerlo"._

Ambos rieron, se conocían tanto y a la vez tan poco. Matsukawa bajo y le beso, lento, no tenían ninguna prisa; después de todo, era la primera vez. Hanamaki se dejó hacer, correspondiendo el beso. Quizá las miradas ya no bastaban, quizá el tacto tampoco lo haría en un tiempo; pero iban aprendiendo, poco a poco. Hasta amarse con cada uno de sus sentidos.


End file.
